


Run (Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Zombie Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So this is the final story I have copied over from my tumblr and this is the fic that reignited my love for writing. 😭So this idea came from a mutual on twitter about which star wars character would hide a zombie bite from the rest of their crew and I chose Jyn hiding her bite from everyone else. Sorry for the angst :(
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Kudos: 9





	Run (Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso)

The mission had completely fallen apart. What was supposed to be a simple supply run turned into a blood bath. Decomposing storm troopers ambushed the crew and their only hope was to make it back to Cassian’s ship in one piece. 

“Keep running!!” Jyn was firing to slow down the undead storm troopers while K-2 was working on to execute the security protocols to shut the blast doors. 

Cassian kept running and heard the doors shutting in succession. “Jyn hurry!” He tried grabbing her hand but then an undead storm trooper jumped out of nowhere and tackled Jyn. 

He shot the storm trooper multiple times and saw Jyn push it off. “Let’s go!” He helped her to her feet and all of them managed to get on the ship. 

“That was a close one!” Cass was running on adrenaline not noticing that Jyn was clutching her shoulder.

K-2 took a silent scan and saw Jyn had been bitten. “Cassian…Jyn is hurt.” 

What?” Cass was able to get the ship into orbit and he put it on auto pilot. “What did you say?”

“Jyn has been bitten.” K-2 said with a hint of remorse.

She shuddered and tried not to think of the pain. “I don’t have enough time Cass…”

No you’re wrong! We’re going back to base and we’ll get you better.” He tried to reason with her.

“Stop!” She raised her voice. “Cass I’m sorry…but I need you to be the one to do it.” She held her blaster out to him. “Please…”

“I-I can’t!” He started tearing up. “I won’t!” He couldn’t bear losing someone that he loves, not again.

Cass please…” She started crying. “I’m sorry we didn’t have enough time but I don’t want to kill you…”

“Ok…” Cass got close and pressed the blaster to her chest and he kissed her forehead and then her lips. “I love you.” 

She smiled against his lips and the blaster fire ripped through her heart.

He pulled away and closed her eyes gently, crying as he did so.


End file.
